powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Characters Sheet/The Count's Realationship Page
Relationship: ''Godfather: '' Ningirama, forced him to give him protection from magic, and then killed him. afterwards, he set for himself the goal to stand in the ways of the gods, and do everything he can to turn their life into hell, taking away their control over the humans, and at the end of the days, kill them, one, by one. Though the only god he kept contact with was Anu, his godfather. thoguh he hated Anu for what he did, Anu still loved him, and The Count's feelings for Anu were a little bit complicated, as he was sort of a father figure for him. as such, they still contact from time to time. Anu was also the only God who Objected the decision of the Divine Court to execute The Count, and if Ra and zeus would have joined him, the decision might have very well being cancel. As he at least hoped, The Count was able by himself to get out free of charges from the court. Powers: *'Transcendent Physiology:' **Cosmic Awareness **Divine Sight **Divinity **Ethereal Physiology **Freedom **Reality Separation **Spatial-Temporal Lock **Absolute Healing **Higher Consciousness **Sanctification **Shapeshifting **Smite **Absolute Condition: ***Absolute Strength ***Absolute Wisdom ***Absolute Senses ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Adaptation ***Absolute Agility ***Absolute Athleticism ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Balance ***Absolute Beauty ***Absolute Charisma ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Dexterity ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Immunity ***Flawless Indestructibility ***Absolute Leap ***Absolute Perception ***Absolute Reflexes **Superpower Manipulation **Telekinesis **Teleportation **'Cosmic Entity Physiology:' ***'Cosmic Awareness ***Cosmic Knowledge ***Cosmic Creation ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Maximum Quintessential Control ***Reality Warping ***Universal Manipulation ****Galaxy Manipulation ****Cosmological Force Manipulation ****Universal Force Manipulation ***Celestial Manipulation **'Mesopotamian Deity Physiology '(as him being Anu, the king of the mesopotamian pantheon) **'Sky Father Physiology' *'Primordial Light Manipulation:' **Light Manipulation ***Absolute Light ***Conceptual Light Manipulation ***Divine Weather Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ***Life Light Manipulation ***Light Element Manipulation ***Lightside View ***Pure Aura Manipulation ***Pure Chi Manipulation **Omniverse Manipulation ***Absolute Force Manipulation ***Absolute Will ***Aether Manipulation ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Omnificence ***Prime Source **Reality Warping ***Concept Manipulation ****Concept Disruptor ****Conceptual Attacks ***Creation ***Matter Manipulation *'Primordial Sky Manipulation:' **Air Manipulation ***Conceptual Wind Manipulation ***Cloud Manipulation ****Thundercloud Manipulation ***Electricity Generation ***Esoteric Wind Manipulation **Disaster Manipulation ***Hurricane Creation ***Thunderstorm Creation ***Tornado Creation **Life Air Manipulation **Omni-Weather Manipulation **Sky Lordship *'Primordial Lightning Manipulation' **Electricity Manipulation ***Esoteric Lightning Manipulation **Disaster Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Life Electricity Manipulation **Thunder Manipulation *'Primordial Fire Manipulation:' **Disaster Manipulation ***Drought Creation ***Eruption Inducement ***Firestorm Creation ***Fire Rain Generation **Fire Manipulation ***Conceptual Fire Manipulation ***Esoteric Flame Manipulation **Life Creation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation *'Primordial Water Manipulation:' **Disaster Manipulation ***Flood Creation ***Tidal Wave Generation ***Thunderstorm Creation ***Whirlpool Generation **Life Water Manipulation **Ocean Lordship **Water Manipulation ***Conceptual Water Manipulation ***Esoteric Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Lethal Rain Generation *'Primordial Ice Manipulation:' **Arctic Lordship **Disaster Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Ice Storm Creation **Eternal Winter Inducement **Ice Manipulation ***Conceptual Ice Manipulation ***Esoteric Ice Manipulation **Life Creation **Weather Manipulation ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Snow Manipulation ***Sub-Zero Rain **Ultimate Freeze ***Unmeltable Ice **Winter Manipulation *'Conceptual Wind Manipulation:' **Aerokinetic Constructs **Aerokinetic Creature Creation **Air Attacks **Air Current Sense **Air Empowerment **Air Generation **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Concept Empowerment **Conceptual Attacks **Conceptual Materialization **Wind Generation *'Divine Magic:' **Absolute Will **Animancy **Creation **Destruction **Divine Empowerment **Divine Force Manipulation **Divine Sight **Divine Territory **Divine Weaponry **Divinity **Healing Prayer **Holy Gift **Illusion Manipulation **Magic Absorption **Mysticism **Necromancy **Omni-Magic **Reality Warping (master level) **Spell Casting **Spell Creation *'Primordial Sky Embodiment:' **Sky Lordship **Sky Manipulation **Primordial Sky Manipulation **Weather Manipulation **Absolute Command - Over other embodiments of the sky, such as Uranus. **Absolute Immortality **Omnificence Genesis. **Conceptual Lordship - Over the sky and it's manipulators. **Embodiment Creation - of sky embodiment **Emotion Manipulation - Limited to the people who can manipulate/embody the sky. **Emotional Energy Manipulation - Limited to the people who can manipulate/embody the sky. **Quintessence Force Limited to the sky. **Higher Consciousness **Power Bestowal **Prime Source **Ultipotence Over the sky and it's manipulators. *'Heaven Embodiment:' **'Good Empowerment **Good Sense **Heaven Lordship **Heaven Manipulation **Happiness Inducement **Virtue Empowerment **Virtue Inducement *'Divine Combat:' **Divine Slayer **Divine Banishment **Indomitable Will **Omnislayer **Supernatural Combat **Ultimate Fighter **Ultimate Invincibility **Weapon Manipulation *'Deity Manipulation:' **Deity Creation **Divine Slayer **God Summoning **Divine Banishment **Exorcism of divinities **Mind Control over gods. **Mind Link with gods. **Transcendent Connection *'Ethereal Manipulation:' **Aether Manipulation **Alpha Reality **Omega Reality **Nether Manipulation **Maximum Quintessential Control **Meta Power Manipulation **Omnifarious **Omnikinesis **Omnipathy **Phenomenon Manipulation **Quantum Energy Manipulation **Transcendent Physiology **Unfettered Body ''wife: 'Feral Mind: When Kaguya is in extreme danger, or is immensly angry, she might very well snap into a Berserker mode, and would go completely insane. In this state, a lot of time she tranfsorm into a sort of demonic form, with horns, white hair and ominous aura around her. '''Items: *The Stone Begging Bowl Of The Buddha: the begging bowl which was belong to the buddha was one of the 5 objects Kaguya asked for from the five princes for her hand, knowing that it's near immposible to achive them, and that way to prevent them from marrying her. the begining bowl posses great power over the earth, and also posses a high level of divinity. *The Jeweled Branch From The Mythical Island Of Hōrai: From the second prince, kaguya asked for a jeweled branch from the mythical island of Hōrai. The branch posses vast magical and divine authority over plants. Also, as a jeweled branch, it's posses Crystal Manipulation, and the jewels can emit powerful light. *The Legendary Robe of The Fire-Rat Of China: From the 3rd prince she asked for the rope of the fire rat from china. The robe posses immense control over fire. *The Colored Jewel From A Dragon's Neck: The 4th has been asked by kaguya to brign her a special Jewel from the neck of a dragon. The jewel is capable of manipulating metals, and give a special protection to the owner of the jewel. *Swallow's Cowrie Shell: From the last prince, kaguya asked for a Swallow's Cowrie Shell. The shell give's the user powerful control over water, ice, and capable of powerful sealing. *feather mantle (hagoromo): After the moon people cam to bring Kaguya-hime back to the moon, the sad kaguya said farewell to all the people she loved on earth, and then wore Hagoromo, the feather mantle. As she wear it, all of her sadness is gone, and she continue in her jurney. The mantle is capable of making the one whihc wear it happy, and forgot all of his sadness and the darkness in the heart. *Apart from the mantle, all the other items never got to her hands by the princes, as they all failed in their missions. the reason why she corrently posses them, is because to prove how he care about her, The Count decided to find all of those items she asked long ago, and prove to her he is ready to do anything for her sake. ''Daughter: Jinsei Hikari no Tsuki-Hime (The Light Of Life Of The Moon Princes (rough translation)), Is the only daughter of The Count and Kaguya Hime. She is the only other known existing being in the entire universe who share blood connection with The Count, and above all, a direct one. she has born in 7th in july, 2007, at the first day of the Tanabata, the star festival in japan. She posses immense magical powers, and a similar levels of intelect, though she can be air headed and quite childish. not surprising, considering the fact she is only 10 years old. even thoguh her father used to live on "running", basically, he never stay at the same place, from the moment she was born, he stayed nearly for over 2 years in their house, playing with her and with kaguya, rarely getting out. after those two years, on her 2 birthday, he took her and her mother to the Tanabata, and later, they started traveling accros the world. he showed them ancient coultures, lost civilizations, and many places of wonders. He tok them to the outer space, and they traveled to other stars. They even traveled to other realms and dimensions, and traveled in time. All this time The Count also trained his daughter, and via special medicions he gave her, and a lot of trainings, she achived great power. eventually, as she was 4 years old, he did a step which he usually wouldn't have done, and decided to visit his godfather, Anu. He showed Anu Jinsei, and Anu agreed to become her Godfather as well, and gave her his bless, and vast power. Powers: *'Training Regimen:' **'Body Supremacy' - though not at the same level as her father, through taking special medicions he made her, and hard training he run her through, she was able to achive a pretty high level of Body Supremacy: ***Absolute Condition ****Absolute Athleticism ****Absolute Beauty ****Absolute Defense ****Absolute Reflexes ****Absolute Stamina ****Absolute Strength ****Indomitable Will ***100 Percent Muscle Usage: Utilize one's own peak/superhuman potential. ***Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. ***Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. ****Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will the bio-electric energy fields from one's body. *****Bio-Electric Aura *****Bio-Electric Absorption *****Electrical Constructs *****Electrical Enhanced Condition *****Electrical Wall Crawling *****Electricity Attacks *****Electricity Generation *****Electrokinetic Combat *****Electroreception *****Neural Impulse Manipulation *****Neuronal Vampirism *****Bio-Magnetism Manipulation: Will the bio-magnetic field from one's body ***Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. ****Body Heat Camouflage ****Cold Immunity ****Cryogenic Blood ****Freezing (only applicable to body temperature) ****Death Inducement by causing a heat stroke or hypothermia. ****Fire Immunity ****Flammable Bodily Fluids ****Flammable Blood ****Heat Generation (only applicable to body temperature) ****Temperature Regulation ****Thermal Resistance ****Weather Adaptation ****Fire Generation ***Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. ***Immune System Manipulation: Have full control over the immunity system to fight any form of illness. ****Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. ***Instinct Manipulation:'' Bring instincts under voluntary conscious control to enable greater active/reactive motion and response (only by physical contact). ***''Maximum Brain Capacity: Control over body grants an unlocking of mind. ****Brain Augmentation: Mastering personal being enables conscious cognitive bolstering (possible to use on others only by physical contact). ***Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will one's muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. ***Muscle Mass Weakening: Will one's muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. ***Nerve Manipulation: Controlling one's own being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. ***Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. ***Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. ****Physical Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific physical attributes and enhanced/increase them at will. *****Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. *****Prehensile Muscles: Use muscles to manipulate. *****Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves to manipulate. ****Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. *****Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes.Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. ****Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. (Self only) *****Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. ******Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to reversal of physical age. *****Telomere Reduction: Through consciously extending their telomere's. *****Telomere Regeneration: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. *****Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. ******Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. ******Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. *****Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. ***Respiratory System Manipulation: The user can control his own respiratory system even at the cellular level. ***Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. ****Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. ****Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. ****Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. ****Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhance effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. ****Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. ****Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ****Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. ****Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. ****Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. *****injury Immunity: Be unaffected by harm to retain their ability to function on any level. *****Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ******Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ******Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *****Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for one's bodily necessities. ****Skin Color Manipulation: Will the color of once skin. ****Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. ****Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. *****Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. ****Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. *****Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. *****Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords *****Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. *'Supernatural Shrine Maiden Training - As the Daughter of Kaguya hime, she grow as a srhine maiden, and is indeed worthy of the title of a supernatural shrine maiden: **Channeling **Divination **Divine Communication **Divine Conduit **Divine Empowerment **Divinity **Exorcism **Force-Field Generation **Holy Gift **Holy Projectile Attacks **Impurity Destruction **Paper Charm Magic **Paranormal Expertise **Possessive Enhancement **Purification **Sealing **Shamanism **Theurgy **Spiritual Armor - She is capable of creating a gigantic spiritual armor around her to fight for her. *Celestial Manipulation' - inheritance from her mother. *'Sky Manipulation' - A gift from her Godfather, Anu. *'Conceptual Lightning Manipulation' - Another gift from Her Godfather Anu. *'Conceptual Fire Manipulation '- Yet another gift from her Godfather Anu. *'Conceptual Light Manipulation '- Yet another gift from her Godfather Anu. *'Conceptual Wind Manipulation '- Yet another gift from her Godfather Anu. *'Conceptual Water Manipulation '- Yet another gift from her Godfather Anu. **'Conceptual Ice Manipulation '- Yet another gift from her Godfather Anu. *'Meta Luck '- Yet another gift from her Godfather Anu. *Transcendent Rainbow Fire Manipulation (all capabilitys are enhanced and amplified to a transcendent level): **Burn and/or melt things with rainbow fire. **Combustion Inducement/Rainbow Fire Generation **Incineration ***Ultimate Burning **Manipulate the properties of rainbow fire. ***Color Manipulation (change around the colors of flame at will) **Pyric Spectrum Manipulation (color, effect and intensity related.) **Pyro-Telekinesis with rainbow fire. ***Pyrokinetic Flight ***Pyrokinetic Surfing **Rainbow Fire Attacks ***Rainbow Fire Breath **Rainbow Fire Constructs **Rainbow Fire Negation 'Right hand man Butler '''Arch-Nemesis: As a person who, through out the history, made nearly all the gods from every patheon into his enemys, it makes sense The Count would have a lot of enemys. But The Count final enemy and Greatest rival, is non other then God himself, Ea. Category:Blog posts